Out of My League
by olympicmayhem
Summary: He fell for her but he knows that she's out of his league. An accompaniment of Out of My Life. Sorry my summaries usually suck. R & R! :)


_Out of My League_

He flies through the almost sleeping kingdom, almost being the keyword here as one person can be seen still wide-awake, scanning through mountains of paper with her brows furrowed. He opens the window behind her, letting in the gentle breeze that blew the paper resting on her desk to the floor. Sighing, the young queen of Arendelle bent down to pick up her papers before resuming her seat. Jack would have helped of course, were it not for the fact that she could not see him.

He sighed, not wanting to think of such things as he takes his usual spot on the floor, laying the long staff he carries with him softly beside him, and watched the queen as she gets back to reading through documents that Jack wouldn't probably understand, watched as she thoughtfully thumbs through the platinum hair while pursing her lips and he could feel the steady beating of his heart pick up its pace.

He always wondered what made him fall for her, for someone who can't see him, who doesn't believe in him. He supposes that it's the fact that they share the same gift or maybe the fact that she's the most he can relate to. But it's mostly due to her platinum blonde hair and her cerulean eyes that catches his attention. The way her braid falls softly to one shoulder, the way she sometimes stares at him (it was the wall behind him of course, but Jack would sometimes humor himself and make himself believe that she can see him), her eyes taking his breath away. That's just it. If there was one word that suits her perfectly, it would be breathtaking. And everyday she'd get more breathtaking. And everyday he'd fall deeper.

He knew that he has fallen too deep it was impossible to resurface but he doesn't mind, because for once after centuries of living alone, he found someone to care deeply for. She's all that he needs. And he knew for a fact that she's way out of his league. Elsa's a queen and he doubts that even if she could see him, she wouldn't spare him even one single glance.

After many hours, the queen begins to close her eyes, only having enough strength to rest her head on the mahogany desk in front of her. He watches her for awhile, before standing up, taking the staff with him, and taking a big leap to stand behind her, tentatively placing a hand on top of her platinum blonde locks, hoping that his hand wouldn't pass through as it had so many times before, and feels his heart break again, maybe for the hundredth time, maybe more, he's lost count already, and he lets a sad sigh escape through his lips. "Elsa." he said, tasting her name in his mouth, as he instead focuses on the many papers that littered the desk, taking one of them and reading it, and he tightens his hold on his staff. He didn't think it could be possible, but after reading through the paper, he felt his broken heart break even more and he wishes that the Man in the Moon didn't give him such a burden as a beating heart that feels and breaks, because he then could've lived a much simpler life, or as simple as it gets when you're nothing but a spirit. He reads through it again, reads through the list of names that would come to woo her heart.

And it's the first time he's glad that she couldn't see him, because it makes it a fraction easier to walk away and never come back, makes it a fraction easier for him to say good-bye, makes it a fraction easier to wish her well with the man she chooses.

But he knows that he won't regret this. He won't regret the short amount of time he spent with Queen Elsa of Arendelle, the woman who shared the same power as him, the same burden, the same loneliness. And the one woman who thawed his frozen heart.

He puts the paper back down and leans down beside her exposed ear, whispering a soft I love you, not caring if she hears him or not, and giving her a feather-like kiss on the cheek, not even registering the fact that he did not pass through. He straightens up and steps out of the window, giving her one last look before disappearing forever.

The queen rolled her head to the other side, barely audibly whispering one word: Jack. But it doesn't matter, because she's out of his league. And he will never reach her.

* * *

**Author's Note's: **Inspired by the song Out of My League, a truly wonderful masterpiece. It's been a long time since I last wrote here! And this is the only thing I can think of to make, a drabble. I know, I know, I suck. Bad. But I have to let out all the Jelsa feels inside me before I explode. I'm not online here much, so you can rest easy! You won't be bearing with olympicmayhem's nonsense much as I have taken refuge in aff...it'd better to send them good luck cards though, doncha think? Lolol Anyway, I sincerely apologize for all the grammatical errors and if this drabble's plot isn't good to begin with. Constructive criticisms are very much welcomed! Yeah? Pretty please? Kekekekekeke~~

Your one and only D. ,

olympicmayhem

P.S: I've posted the accompaniment for this drabble called _Out of My Life_! It's like ummm...Elsa's version of the story. I hope you guys would find the time to watch it.


End file.
